The primary goal of the proposed study is to better understand the relationship between race and parenting and child anxiety. Although there have been numerous studies conducted on the relationship between parenting and child anxiety symptoms in primarily Caucasian samples, there is a paucity of research on the role of race in this relationship. Furthermore, studies that have investigated this relationship have failed to pay attention to role of socioeconomic status (SES). The proposed study will test whether race is a moderator in the relationship between parenting and child anxiety symptoms and whether SES moderates the relationship between parenting and child anxiety in African American Youth. Secondary goals will address the relationship between SES in the rates of anxiety in African American youth and the relationship between stressful life events and anxiety in African American Youth. Data from 128 African American youth and their maternal caregivers with low to medium SES will be collected. Furthermore, data already being collected from 64 Caucasian children and their maternal caregivers will be used. Findings from the proposed study will provide knowledge on the role of race and SES in the relationship between parenting and anxiety in youth. This knowledge will be beneficial for clinicians who work with minority populations and families of all classes of SES. [unreadable] [unreadable]